World's Most Famous Yugioh Commercials Revealed
by ToonPakuDragon
Summary: Commercials, fun, torture, and all 'round insanity'. Not for Mentally sane. Read And Review!!


Disclaimer: I'm only writing this once in this first chappie once because its very stupid, you can refer to this to see if you can sue, most probably if you plan a lawsuit on me you'll win as much money as a guy who got mugged so read this: I DON'T OWN YUGIOH Disclaimer Two: I also don't own McDonalds; if I did I'll be swimming in money, which I'm not -_-  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------------------  
  
TPD: Hey All My readers, although there may be a few of you there, Ok I'm the legendary dragon, the PakuDragon except I've been converted to toon so I'm basically CraZy MUHHAHAHAHAA *ahem*  
  
Jouno: what's so legendary about PakuDragon?  
  
TPD: I'll show you *Pakudragon blasts Jouno*  
  
Jouno: *KO'ed*  
  
Yuugi: is he alive?  
  
Jouno: Yeah, it was nothing *crawling on floor*  
  
Everyone: O_O  
  
TPD: Poor Jou, I guess I overreacted; you'll get a free Blue Eyes White Dragon Card  
  
Jouno: YESSSS!!!!!!!! Thanks a lot WOOOOHOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! *Runs in joy*  
  
Kaiba: O_O Where's my third Blue Eyes?!  
  
TPD: Oh reminder, vote for which names should I use for the characters Japanese or English  
  
Yami: What are we going to do?  
  
TPD: good question Yami, let's see I decided that a good first fic should make everyone smile, so I decided to do McDonalds  
  
Jouno and Honda: Yay!!!! ^______^  
  
Yami: Burgers and Fries, weeeeee -_-  
  
TPD: ok this is the plot, everyone come up!!!  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
Yami: No way am I going to do the commercial with that guy!!!  
  
TPD: stop complaining, you don't see Yugi and Mokuba complaining  
  
*Yami and Kaiba sigh*  
  
Yami: I'll make you choke on your meal!!  
  
Kaiba: I'll make you plead a discount from the Dollar Menu!!  
  
TPD: *sweatdrop* Ok you know your roles  
  
*Everyone except Yuugi, Yami, Kaiba, Mokuba, and Anzu sigh in relief*  
  
TPD: and ACTION!!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------McDonalds Commercial Take One-------  
  
*Yami and Yuugi step up to the counter*  
  
Anzu: What would you need?  
  
TPD: CUT!!!! Anzu, its what do u want for Ra's sake Ok take two!!!  
  
----------------------------------------------------------McDonalds Commercial Take Two-----  
  
*Yami and Yuugi step up to the counter*  
  
Anzu: Would you like fries with that?  
  
Yuugi: Doesn't everything you order come with fries?  
  
TPD: CUT!!!!!!!! Anzu you skipped the order request. you dun just say to a customer when they come up, "do u want fries?"  
  
-------------------------------------------------------McDonalds Commercial Take 39------------  
  
*Yami and Yuugi step up to the counter*  
  
Anzu: Hello, what would u like?  
  
Yuugi: can we have a Big Mac order and Happy Meal with Duel Monster cards?  
  
Yami: Make that two Happy Meals, Aibou  
  
Yuugi: two Happy Meals!!  
  
Yugi: *to Yami* Aren't you a bit too old for Happy Meals?  
  
Yami: Oh and No one likes to hear about a high schooler still getting Happy Meals  
  
Yuugi: Our secret, ok?  
  
TPD: Was that part of the script? Oh it is, they're good at acting, a little too good ~_~  
  
Anzu: to stay or to go?  
  
Yuugi: to stay  
  
Anzu: any drinks?  
  
Yuugi: two cokes  
  
Anzu: Ok your orders are coming up  
  
*Anzu looks for the food but can't find it*  
  
Anzu: where did all the food go? O_O  
  
*Jouno and Honda caught off angle holding another McChicken sandwich with about 60 wrappers on the floor and many boxes of empty fries*  
  
Jouno: I love to see me smile ^__________^  
  
Tristan: Buying from the Dollar Menu makes everything a breeze ^__________^  
  
TPD: *sweatdrop*  
  
------------------------------------------------------------McDonalds Commercial Take 78-------  
  
*Yami and Yuugi step up to the counter*  
  
Anzu: Hello, what would u like?  
  
Yuugi: can we have a Big Mac order and Happy Meal with Duel Monster cards?  
  
Yami: Make that two Happy Meals, Aibou  
  
Yuugi: two Happy Meals!!  
  
Yuugi: *to Yami* Aren't you a bit too old for Happy Meals?  
  
Yami: Oh and No one likes to hear about a high schooler still getting Happy Meals  
  
Yuugi: Our secret, ok?  
  
Anzu: to stay or to go?  
  
Yuugi: to stay  
  
Anzu: any drinks?  
  
Yuugi: two cokes  
  
Anzu: Ok your orders are coming up  
  
*Kaiba and Mokuba enter McDonalds*  
  
Kaiba: grrrr *whispering to Mokuba* I refuse to have a friendly day with them  
  
Mokuba: C'mon Big Brother, it'll be fun *watery eyes*  
  
Kaiba: I'm doing this only for the sake of you  
  
Mokuba: ^__________^  
  
Kaiba: Why hey isn't it my two best friends, here at McDonalds as well  
  
*Everyone backstage falls on his or her back laughing at Kaiba*  
  
Yami: *clenching fists* Yep Kaiba, let's sit down on a table and talk  
  
Kaiba: Sure.*mumbling*  
  
*At Table*  
  
Yuugi: We sure are back to McDonalds with our best friends  
  
Kaiba: *nervous* (I hope they don't find out that I got all my Blue Eyes In these Happy Meals)  
  
Yuugi: Yay! I got a Millenium Shield!! ^__________^  
  
Yami: I got Meteor Black Dragon!!!!!!  
  
Mokuba: I got a Cosmo Queen!!!!  
  
Kaiba: I got another Blue Eyes again!!!! (doh!)  
  
Yami: I wonder how you got the other Blue Eyes White Dragons ~_~  
  
Yami: *in commercial posing mode* so come to McDonalds today so you could be with your very best friends *watery eyes* isn't that right Kaiba *sniffle*  
  
Kaiba: *watery* yea..  
  
*Yami and Kaiba hug*  
  
Everyone: O_O;  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
TPD: Ok that was perfect  
  
Mokuba: Thanks TPD, you were right, McDonalds really works  
  
TPD: Now Kaiba and Yami are best friends muhahahahahahaha my evil plans are going perfectly  
  
*Bowling Alley*  
  
Yami: cool swing Kaiba, you know bowling  
  
Kaiba: thanks, your turn  
  
TPD: now even I'm starting to get scared  
  
Jouno:*eating fries* NOOOOOO!!!!!!!! I can't stand him being all friendly with that Kaiba  
  
Honda: *still eating his McNuggets* same here  
  
TPD: whatever....ok we are done for the day  
  
*Everyone sighs* ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
How was it? I'll accept any review, my goal is to entertain you people with my fics More reviews I get, the more chaps I display so please Read and Review Sayounara!! 


End file.
